I'm having a baby!
by Wolflover1989
Summary: Allison discovers she is one week late so she goes to the clinic and finds out she is pregnant.Watch Allison go through the journey of pregnancy up until she has the baby.Formally known has Positive or negative.This has been rewritten.THIS IS A ONE-SHOT ONLY!


**Things to know: It was originally Positive or negative.  
**

**All-Human **

**They all are on Summer break then they will be Juniors when she is about four months pregnant.  
**

**Also im sorry about it being skipped between months i just want to get this story over.  
**

**. I have rewritten this and decided to write up to where she has the baby.**

**Title:I'm having a baby!  
**

**This is a One-Shot only! Hope you enjoy this. Oh btw I will be switching from Allison's pov to Scott to let you know how he is feeling,but it will be mainly Allison and I skipped from her being a month to four months then seven months then the birth this is the second longest One-shot I ever wrote this was a pain in the ass to  
**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Teen wolf.I only own this story,All other characters and everything else belongs to there rightful owners.**

Chapter 1

(Allison's pov)

I was pacing back in forth in my room worrying about how my period is 1 week late which can mean only one thing.I was freaking out so I decided to call my best friend Lydia Martin.I grabbed my cellphone and dialed her number.

It was now ringing..

"Hello Lydia speaking"She said into the phone.

"Hey Lydia is Allison"I said.

"Hey sweetie what's up?"she asked curiously to why I'm calling.

"Hey I really need you to come over can you?"I asked panicking.

"Yea sure give me a few minutes and I'll be right there"She said.

"Lydia why you are out can you pick me up an pregnancy test"I said and the phone was dead she must of went into shock.

I was pacing once again until I heard the front door slam open thankfully my parents weren't home she was rushing up the stairs with a brown paper bag in her left hand.

"Oh my gosh thank god your here Lydia."I said hugging her.

"So you think you are pregnant,by who?"she asked dumbfounded.

"Scott ,we were doing homework and after we were done things lead to another and we had sex"I explained in hysterics.

"It's okay we'll find out"She said getting the test out.

"Okay go pee on this and the box said it should take up to 2 minutes to get the results."She said handing me the box

"I hope it's negative I can't afford a baby right now Im only 17 and Scott is almost that age."I said crying.

After our talk I went into the bathroom and peed on the stick.I washed my hands afterwards and now waiting for the results I set the timer to 2 minutes and went out of the bathroom.

"So what are you going to do if you are pregnant?"She asked concerned.

"I don't believe in abortion or adoption so I'll probably keep the baby."

"Yeah neither do I"Lydia replied.

I just nodded and smiled.

Ding

It was now time to check the results Lydia went in with me.

I went in to the bathroom,picked up the test and it said Positive.I started crying.

"All it's okay Allison we can go to the clinic and see if you really are."She said reassuring me.

"What about Scott though"I said balling like a baby.

"Honey we won't have to tell him until you know for sure,we can go to the clinic today because they take people on Tuesday's."She said soothingly.

A few hours later:

Lydia and I were now on our way to the clinic so I can see if I'm really pregnant,I hope the test was wrong i knew it wasn't but it did say 98% accurate so I know I am.

I walked up to the counter,

"Hi may I help you"the lady asked.

"Yes my name is Allison Argent I'm here to take a pregnancy test."I said in hush tone.

she nodded and gave me a cup to pee in.

"Pee in this cup and leave it on the back of the toilet and someone will call you in 5 minutes.I nodded and went into the bathroom.

I took off my jacket and peed in the cup and left it there.I washed my hands and went out there to a waiting Lydia.

I sat by her"Thanks for coming with me Lydia I really appreciate it."I said thanking her.

"No problem what are best friends for."She said smiling.

Five minutes later a doctor called me back to go over the results.(Our clinic actually does this)

" please have a seat."she said pointing to the chair.

I nodded and took a seat.

"We went over your results and you are pregnant so you will have to make an appointment with your primary care doctor."She replied.

I started crying she had a sympathetic look on her face as she lead me out to the waiting area and I left with Lydia.

In the car:

"I can't believe I am pregnant Scott is going to be so mad.I hope he will be there."I said hopefully.

"I'm sure he will be at first but I know he will be there for you."Lydia said reassuringly.

We arrived at my house and Lydia went home because I called Scott to let him know I needed to talk to him,He was hanging with Stiles at the time.

A few minutes later Scott had arrived.

"Allison what did you need to talk to me about?"He asked worried.

"Scott you better sit down for me."I stated warning him.

"I'm fine just go ahead and tell me."He said impatiently.

"Okay I went to the doctors and I found out I am pregnant."I said at once.

He just had a blank look on his face.

"Scott are you okay before I knew it Scott had fainted.

"Scott please wake up"I said shaking him.

He woke up a couple seconds later and he started pacing back and forth.

"Scott please don't be mad you had a part in this to and I need you now more than ever."I pleaded.

He came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Allison I don't like this but it has already happen and don't worry I will be there for you every step of the way."He replied staring down at me.

Rest of the night Scott and I talked,We made a decision to keep the baby but the worst part in this we still had to tell our parents.

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining in my bedroom window,I looked over and Scott was gone I knew he had to leave or my parents would blow a top if they saw him in my bed.I'm like really scared right now because I know Scott and I have to tell our parents before they notice how much weight I'm gaining or the changes in my mood.I decided to tell them when they all get off work which mom and dad get off at six and Melissa gets off at 7.I went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and slipped them on and just threw a white t shirt on and went downstairs for breakfast;I poured myself a bowl of Fruit Loops and ate that,Lydia and the gang were going to come over and watch a movie,Jackson and Stiles don't know about me yet,I don't know if Stiles is bringing his girlfriend, after I was done eating I put my bowl and spoon in the sink and waited for a call from Lydia which she called a few minutes later.(**A/n ****I'm having them watch a movie to get her mind off things but she will tell her parents after that scene)**

"Hello"I answered.

"Hey Allison it's Lydia the gang and I are on our way over,were like five minutes away."She replied.

"Okay I'll get everything set up and Scott and I are going to tell the rest about our pregnancy."I told her.

"Okay,I'll see you in a few."We hung up after that.

I got everything sat up and made some popcorn,as I was doing that the doorbell was Scott.

"Hey I thought you were riding with Lydia and Jackson."I asked confused.

"I was going to but I wanted to come over to see how your feeling."He said concerned.

I smiled."I'm alright i haven't threw up since this morning."I replied sitting on the couch.

"That's good,I think I hear Lydia and them outside I'll go let them in."He replied getting up.

Lydia and the gang were here and I showed them to the living room,They all sat down Lydia and Jackson were on the love seat,Stiles and his girlfriend Erica sat on the chair and Scott and I were sitting on the couch.

"Okay everyone before we watch the movie Scott and I have an announcement to make"I said.

They all looked up at us,Lydia had a knowing look on her face.

"What is it?"Stiles asked.

"Yesterday I went to the doctors because I was late and I was getting sick and well I found out I was pregnant and were going to keep the baby but please don't tell anyone because our parents don't know yet."I replied.

The room was silent"Wow so how far along are you?"Erica asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know yet because I have to see my primary care physician"I replied.

"Okay since we got that news out of the way which movie are we seeing?"Jackson asked.

"Either The Notebook or Jack and Jill"

"We are not watching The notebook I already seen it over 500 times because of Lydia"Jackson chimed in.

We laughed.

"Alright we will watch Jack and Jill then with Adam Sandler in it."I replied.

I hopped the DVD in the DVD player and pressed play,I snuggled up to Scott and we watched the movie.A few hours into the movie I looked at the clock and it read 5:45 mom and dad were gonna be home in fifteen minutes,the movie was now over and everyone else left after that except Scott.

I was pacing back and forth because I was really nervous about telling my parents, Scott was telling his mom tonight after she gets off Scott came up to me and put his arms around me to calm me down my parents came in a few minutes later.

"Hey Allison,Scott"My mom said hanging up her coat.

"So mom I need to talk to you and dad."I said nervously.

"Okay we can talk in the dining room"She said skeptically.

I nodded and Scott followed me into the room.

"Okay sweetie what do you have to us?

"Okay well I went to the doctors today because I been feeling sick and well I found out I am pregnant"I said

"Allison how can you guys get in trouble like this you are only 17 years old how can you raise a baby and afford the items he or she needs"My dad said angry.

"Mr Argent I promised Allison I will be there every step of the way and I just got a raise at the vet's office.I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with Allison and our Daughter/Son"He replied.

My dad calmed down after that but mom had tears running down her face.I can tell she was disappointed.

"So do you have to go to the doctors still if so I will take off work and go with you"Victoria asked her daughter.

"No and I would love that mom thanks for supporting our decision."I said giving her a hug.

"I don't like it but I couldn't stand our grand kid being raised by strangers"she replied.

"Okay well I better go I still have to tell my mom the news"Scott said getting his jacket.

I walked Scott to the door and gave him a kiss goodbye"I'll call you later"He said and left.

I went back in and had dinner with my parents.

(Scott pov)

I'm glad her parents were calm about this,I'm going to be there for Allison im not going to be like my dad and leave my mom when I was 1 years old.I am a little scared about being a dad at 16 even though ill be 17 in a few months,by the time school starts she is going to be showing,Anyways I went into the house and I found my mom in the kitchen getting two plates she had brought Chinese food home with her.

"Hey were you with Allison?"She asked.

"Yeah her and I watched a movie but mom there is something I need to tell you"I said serious.

"Okay what is it?"She asked.

"Allison is pregnant"I blurted out.

"What! Scott how can you let that happen your only 16 years old,I thought you guys were using protection I even took you to the clinic to get condoms."She replied.I blushed.

"I know mom but it already has happened and I'm going to be there for her"I replied.

"Yeah I guess the damage is done but how can you make me a grandma at age 36"She said jokingly.

After our talk we sat down and ate I went up to get a shower i had promise Allison that I would call her.I went into my bedroom to get a pair of boxers out and a pair of gray sweatpants to wear to bed,it was a hot summer this year. I got a towel and headed into the shower I was done in ten minutes.I got dressed and decided to call Allison.

I got her name from my contacts and called her number.

"Hello"She asked tiredly.

"Hey did I wake you"I asked

"No I'm just really tired,my mom made me an appointment you can come tomorrow if you want"She said.

"Of course I'll go what time is it at?

"It's at 9:30am"She replied yawning.

"Well I will let you go to sleep I'm pretty tired myself"

"Okay goodnight Love you"

"Love ya to"

We hung up after that.I went to bed,five minutes later I was out like a light.

**The next morning (Still Scott's pov)**  
**  
**I woke up and got dressed because Allisons' appointment was in thirty minutes her mom was going to pick me up because mom took hers to work today.I grabbed a pair of jeans and slid them over my waist.I threw a black t-shirt on and headed downstairs her mom was gonna be here any minute.

Beep Beep.

Right on time I thought.

"Hey Allison,Mrs Argent"I said climbing in the back,Mrs. Argent just nodded and smiled.

"Are you nervous Allison?"I asked her.

"A little but mom talked to me last night about what there all gonna do."She replied.

I was quiet after that.

(Allison's pov)

I sat back in the car and enjoyed the silence,but something got me thinking what if Scott finds out how hard it is to be a teenage parent and runs off on me and the baby that would break my heart if that ever happened,I was brought out of my thoughts because we were now at the doctor's office.

I walked right in and walked up to the window the lady was on the phone

_Sorry but the doctor won't be in that day is the 15th fine at 9am okay see you then goodbye_.She hung up the phone.

"May I help you?"The secretary asked.

"Yes I'm Allison Argent I have an appointment at 9:30 with Dr. Wilson" I replied signing in.

"Ah yes Ms. Argent the doctor will be with you shortly she is with a patient at the moment."She replied smiling.

"Okay thank you""I took a seat and waited for my turn.

"Do you want me to go back with you?"Scott asked hopefully.

I looked at mom for permission and she gave a nod.I smiled.

"Mom said it's fine, you are the father."She said.

I laughed "You sound like Maury on his talk show."He said.

I elbowed him.

"Allison Argent"she called.

Mom and Scott followed behind me and waited while they weighed me and took my temperature.

"Geez Allison I wish I weight 110 pounds."Scott said

"Well if you didn't eat like a pig you wouldn't be 130 pounds"I said.

He was quiet."Okay you guys can go to room 8 and I'll be in."He said

We nodded and headed in I sat on the bed and Mom and Scott sat in the two black chairs,this room was really plain it only had a few pictures hanging and the rest of it was the . Wilson came in a few minutes later.

"Sorry about that were a little behind schedule today"She said getting purple gloves on."Please lay back we are gonna do a sonogram."

"I thought i go to a different person for that?"I asked confused.

"You normally do but sometimes your doctor can do it to."She replied.

She put the cold jelly on my stomach and started to move it around.

"Okay do you see the black part and the little spot right there?"She asked.

"Yeah what is it?"

"It's your baby,the baby is the side of a pea right now which means the vital organs and everything are starting to develop"She replied back.

"Wow,When can we tell if its a boy or a girl?"Scott asked eyes were glue to the mom was quiet.

"You can't tell that until she is about four months along that's even if the babys' not stubborn,we calculated that you are about four weeks along."Dr. Wilson said.

"Oh" was all he said.

"Okay Allison I looked at everything and the baby is doing fine,since you are now pregnant you have to start taking a prenatal vitamin everyday which will help with the development of the baby,Let me go write you a prescription for them and then you can go."She replied and walked out the door.

"Wow this is some news huh?"I asked looking at Scott.

"Yeah it is,I can't believe our baby is that small"Scott said amazed

The doctor walked back in with the prescription paper and handed me the paper."Okay that is all I will see you again in 3 months hopefully we tell if the baby is a boy or girl."

"Okay thank you"I said grabbing my purse.

"Make sure you stop by the window and schedule your next appointment"She said as we were walking out.

I nodded and Mom and Scott followed behind me.

I was waiting by the glass window the lady was busy typing something in the computer at the moment so I waited a few moments later she was finally done.

"May I help you dear" she asked.

"Yes Allison Argent,the doctor wants me to come back in three months to see how I am doing including the baby."I replied.

"Ok let's see here about September 15th at 1:00,Is that okay?"she asked waiting for answer.

I looked at mom and she nodded yes.

"Yes that's fine"I replied smiling.

"Okay we will see you back in three months have a great day"

"Thanks you to"

We headed to the car and before I knew it we were at Scott's house.

"Mom is it okay if I stay at Scott's for a little bit?"I asked hopefully.

She sighed "I guess but be home at 10"She said.

I gave her a kiss goodbye and we got out of the car and went into the house.

"So what do you want to do for the time being?"I asked.

He smiled."How about we watch a movie" I suggested.

"Okay do you want to watch a movie called 12 rounds, its with John Cena in it."Scott asked.

"Yeah sure"

I got settled on the couch while Scott put the DVD in the player he pressed play and we snuggled on the couch,it was only 11:00am so we had plenty of time to spend together,later we are going to invite the rest over and were gonna have dinner 's mom wont be home until were into the movie and we both end up falling asleep.

Four hours later:

I yawned and stretched I got up and looked over at Scott he was still sleeping,I managed to look up at the clock and it was 3 'o clock in the afternoon.

"Scott its Three o' clock the gang are going to be here in an hour,are you cooking or do you want me to?"I asked.

"How about you start it and I'll help"He smiled sleepily.

"Okay,you are lazy"I said teasingly.

"Am not"He shot back.

I got off of the couch and went into the kitchen to see what we could fix.

"Scott what do you want me to fix because we will have to put your mothers' plate in the microwave."I called out from the kitchen.

"How about we just order pizza instead of cooking because I was sitting here thinking the gang is gonna be here and were watching a movie again anyways."He said,he came into the kitchen.

"Yeah that sounds good but what can we do they won't be here for another hour."I said.

"I know what we can do""Scott said mischievously.

"No were not doing that"I said smugly.

"It's not like we can get into anymore trouble."He pointed out.

I sighed."I know but I'm not in the mood"She snapped.

"It's okay,I was thinking at the doctors' about where the baby was conceived and I remember when your parents went out of town that's when it happened."He replied.

"Your right and we didn't use a condom because i was on birth control pills."I replied back.

After our conversation i went up to the bathroom to go pee I guess that was one of the symptoms with I was done going that I washed my hands and went back downstairs with Scott.

An hour later:

The gang was finally here and we were getting ready to order,Stiles and Erica didn't come this time.

"So how far along are you now?Lydia asked filing her nails.

"I am four weeks and due February 13th 2013."

"Cool"

Scott ordered the pizza and it will be about 30 minutes to get we all just talked.

"So have you guys thought of boy names and girl names for the baby yet?"Jackson asked.

"No we really haven't but were going to"I replied.

By the time we were done picking the movie,which we picked 'From Prada to Nada' with Alexa Vega in it" the pizza was of it was Pepperoni and the other was sausage witch I was craving and thats Jackson's favorite anyways.

"Scott can you go get plates and cups.?"I asked politely.

He nodded and went into the kitchen to get the items and came back out a few minutes later.

"Alright were starting the movie"Scott said pressing play.

We sat and ate while the movie was playing,I ate about four pieces,normally I don't eat a lot but its my stupid movie still had an hour and a half left of it.

8:00pm

After the movie was over Lydia and Jackson went to his house but before hand Lydia was gonna drop me off, I was really tired so I decided to leave two hours earlier..

"Alright Scott I'm leaving"I said yawning.

"Okay call me tomorrow" Love ya bye"He said giving me a hug and kiss.

I left and went I did I went straight up to my room and put pajamas on and I was out by 9:00.

* * *

**Three months later: (Four months pregnant)  
**

I was now four months pregnant which I'm in my second trimester, and I have my appointment today,a lot has changed these past few months,I have a belly now,I don't have any morning sickness but I have heartburn and the bladder situation gets on my nerves I swear I pee like 8 times a day more than i did before my hormones are out of whack for example I cried because Scott forgot to call me one at knows I'm now pregnant they just stared at me for awhile now they just ask me about the Scott was taking me to the appointment because mom had to work,Scott had the car because Melissa didn't have to work until 9 o' clock tonight,Scott and I had been talking about baby a boy we like Landon and for a girl was now here so I grabbed my purse we were on our way.

"So are you excited to see what we are having?"I asked him

"Yeah then I can start doing a nursery at my house and we can buy stuff for the baby,are you gonna want to have a baby shower when your seven months even though that will be around Christmas time."**(I'm not going to include scene for the holiday).**

"Yeah I want one but not a big party"I suggested.

We were now pulling up in the driveway to the doctors' office.I went right in and signed in.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Allison Argent my appointment is at 9:30 for my four month check up."I told her putting the pen down.

"Okay have a seat and she will be with you momentarily."She said and smiled.

I nodded and we sat down and waited,I saw a girl around our age with a baby about five was looking at my belly.

"Is this your guys first baby?"the blonde girl asked.

"Yeah I'm four months along."I replied nicely.

"I remember being pregnant, my son is going on six months."They grow up fast" She replied.

"Does he wake you up at all?"I asked nosily.

"He use to wake me up every hour now its every four hours then he wakes up at eight."she replied.

"Allison Argent" the doctor called.

"It was nice talking to you,call me sometime and we'll hang out" she said giving me her number.

I smiled and followed the doctor back"I wonder how much I weigh."I said nervously.

"Okay Allison step up on the scale"

Beep.

"Okay last time you weighed 110 lbs now u weigh 149 pounds"She said writing in my chart.

"Is that bad,I feel like a fat pig"I said whining.

"Your not fat"Scott said giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you"

"Okay you guys can go in room 2" The nurse said directing us.

"Okay change in this gown and Dr. Wilson will be in in a minute she had a call to take."she said and put my chart in the holder that was on the door.

After the nurse left i took my clothes off that needed to be off and put the gown on Scott had to tie it for me.

"I hate these things"

Scott laughed but I gave him a glare and he stopped laughing immediately.

"Sorry about that I had to take a call" So you guys want a boy or a girl?"She asked.

"It doesn't matter as long as he/she is healthy"I replied.

"Okay let me get the machine ready and we will look at the baby and see if its a boy or girl and I'll tell you the other information like you'll get to hear the heartbeat and I'll tell u how much it weighs."She replied applying jelly to my stomach.

Scott was sitting there being quiet.I think he really wants to know what the baby is I'm secretly wishing for a boy.

"Okay Miss Argent here we go."She said putting the end of the tool on my belly.

She was moving the thing around and all of a sudden I hear a whooshing noise.

"Is that the baby's heart beat?"Scott asked finally speaking up.

"Yeah its great isn't it."she replied.

We nodded.

"Okay I'm going to look to see if we can see if its a he/she"

She was looking around and then she started smiling I could tell she knows what it is.

"Congratulations you two,you're having a boy"She said.

"Wow I'm having a son"Scott said tearing up.

"Yeah we mine as well say Landon when we talk about him"

"Where did you think of that name?"she wondered.

"We got it from a baby book."I replied yawning.

"Okay now your guys baby is Snoozing, stretching, swallowing, and even thumb-sucking, your baby is busy this month as he tests out his new reflexes and abilities. He is losing his top-heavy look as his height starts to catch up to his head size. By the end of this month, he will measure about six to eight inches in length and weigh approximately six ounces."She explained.

I was in was a lot of information.

"Okay you two do you want a picture of the baby I forgot to ask the last time"She asked.

"Yes please,can u print two so Scott can have one for his mom?"I asked nicely.

She nodded."Okay I will print them when I come back in but you can get dress and finish taking them vitamins, you are doing everything great,but your feet look a little swollen so in school try to sit when you can"She replied seriously.

I headed out and I got dressed by the time I got done doing that she came in.

"Okay I printed the pictures for both of you and now I will see you again when your seven months,once you start getting near the end we like to see you every month."She replied giving us the sonogram.

"Okay see you later"I said and we left.

I went to the desk to schedule an another appointment.

"Hi she would like to see me back in three months for my seven month check up,I'm Allison Argent"

she typed something up"Okay is December 10th okay for you?"She asked.

"Yes that is perfect,we don't have school that day"I replied with a smile.

"Okay we will see you then have a nice day"

"You to"

Scott and I left,he was dropping me off at the house I was really tired and Scott is hanging out with Stiles I guess him and Erica broke up after dating for six months. He pulled away and before I knew it I was at my house.

"Okay I will call you later,have fun with Stiles"I said yawning.

"Okay Love you"

"Love ya to"

I shut the door and went in the house I notice the kitchen light was on.

"Hello?"I asked.

"Hey sweetie it's just mom I'm off work early,how did the doctors go?"She asked excitedly.

"Mom here is a picture of your grandson"I said holding it up.

"Oh my gosh were having a grandson what is his name going to be"She asked.

"Landon Chase McCall"I replied quickly.

I added a yawn.

"Okay honey I'll let you go take a nap,I'm going to get groceries do you want anything?"She asked.

"Yeah Pickles and ice cream"I said after that she left.

I went straight upstairs and fell asleep.

(Scott's pov)

After I dropped Allison off at her house,I had to swing by and get Stiles we were going to hang out for a little bit and cheer him up because Erica just broke up with him because she is moving to another town which i guess is like five hours away and long distance would be to hard for her I'm still reeling from the news I can't believe we are having a boy mom is going to be ecstatic.I pulled up to Stiles' place and honked the horn he came out quickly.

"Hey man how you holding up?"I asked with sympathy.

"I'm okay she said we can still be friends and talk on the phone and email each other."He replied.

"So how did the appointment go,did you find out what you are having?"He asked patiently.

"Yeah its a boy and everything went great."I replied happily pulling in my driveway."

"Thats great man I'm happy for you aren't you scared even a little"Stiles asked.

"Yes I'm scared but I'm excited in a way because we are having a kid young and that means it will be eighteen, soon enough and me and Allison will have the house to ourselves."I smiled seductively.

"Man never make that look again and yeah that is true,I don't want kids until I'm out of college and there mother is Selena Gomez"He said truthfully shutting the car door.

"In your dreams buddy"I mumbled.

I walked inside the house and called out mom to see if she is awake.

"I'm in the living room Scott."She answered.

"Mom Allison and I are having a boy here is the picture"I said showing it to her.

She welled up with tears of joy."Now I can make him a blanket."

"His name is going to be Landon Chase McCall."I answered proudly.

"Awe cute name well honey I'm going to take a nap I have a long shift ahead of me"She replied heading for the stairs.

"Okay"

Stiles and I spend our day playing video games,ordering pizza and watching comedies,by the time that all ended it was eight O' clock and I had to head to bed because I got school tomorrow.

I was going to call Allison first.

"Hello?"She asked sleepy.

"Hey babe I was calling to say goodnight and I'll see you in school tomorrow"I said.

"Okay Goodnight"She replied.

"Goodnight Love ya"

"Love ya to"

We hung up after that and I was out like a light bulb.

* * *

**Three months later (Seven months pregnant)**

(Allison's pov)

I can not believe that I am seven months pregnant which im 28 weeks.I have two more months to go then he will be here,I can feel him kick now it feels like butterflies are in your I had my Doctor's appointment,Scott was coming with me once again but this time I'm picking him up because Melissa is working today.I grabbed a pair of gray sweats and threw them on my body with a nice white t-shirt I hate wearing the maternity clothes.I got a crib up in my room and a changing table and Scott has the same material in his room,my baby shower is at 4 but before hand i have to to to the doctors'. I went downstairs and grabbed the car keys and headed off to get Scott because my appointment was at 1 and it was 12:20pm.I called him to make sure he was ready.

I dialed his number.

"Hello?"He asked

"Are you ready I'm on my way to get you?"I asked.

"Yeah I'm waiting on the porch for you"He replied.

"Okay I'm like two m minutes away."I said pulling up to the house.

we hung up the phones.

"So what are they doing today?"He asked curiously turning the radio song Wide Awake by Katy Perry was on.

I don't know the usual since I was just here last month when I was six months,OW "I yelled.

"He kicked you again?"Scott asked concerned.

"Yeah I can not wait until I have him."I said truthfully.

We now parked in front of the office and got out I had ten minutes until my walked in hand in hand in went up to the front windows.

"Hi i have an appointment at 1:00 for my seven month check up"I said signing in.

"Okay the doctor will be with you shortly."

"Hey Allison I'm going to the bathroom I'll be right back"He said getting up.

As soon as Scott went into the bathroom the nurse called my name.I got up and followed right behind her.

"Okay get on the scale to see how much you weigh"She asked nicely.

I stepped on the scale and I weigh 148 I didn't really gain that much weight throughout this pregnancy.

"Okay you may step down,we will have you go in room 10 today"She replied.

I can't wait to get these appointments' over came in a few minutes after the nurse took my blood pressure and everything . Wilson came in finally after waiting for ten minutes.

"Hey guys how are you guys doing?"She asked nicely.

"Okay just cant wait to get this guy out"I replied honestly.

"I bet,okay your blood work came back good and so did everything else,please lay back and we'll do the normal routine."She said.

I lift my shirt up and she put the jelly on it which was warm this time and she put the device on my large belly and moved it around I heard the baby's heartbeat like last time and everything else.

"Wow this baby is getting big,but you did everything right and the baby is really healthy it looks like your going to have a seven ponder."She replied.

"Wow I was only 6lbs and 2 ounces"I replied Scott.

"Yeah thats normal but I'm going to tell you more information so here it is,At the end of the seventh month of pregnancy, fat begins to be deposited on your baby. Your baby is about 36 cm (14 inches) long and weighs from about 900 - 1800g (two to four pounds). Your baby's hearing is fully developed and he changes position frequently and responds to stimuli, including sound, pain, and light."She responded.

"Wow that is new information"Scott said astonished.

"OK Allison when I see you again you will be nine months but I will see you two weeks before your actual due date"She said smiling.

"Yeah I can't wait"I said tiredly.

After the doctor left Scott got our stuff and we were on our way I was just gonna call and schedule another appointment because I just wanted to get back my baby shower starts in an hour,everyone is setting up including my mom and Mrs. McCall Scott and I sped away and we were at my house in no time.

One hour later

I was getting ready for my baby shower,I decided to wear my maternity jeans with a nice white blouse.I left my hair down.

"Allison everyone else is gonna be here in a few minutes,are you going to come down"She called from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a minute I just got done getting ready and now i have to pee"I called from the bathroom.

"Alright"She yelled.

After I was done going to the bathroom I washed my hands and went downstairs,Lydia was waiting for me.

"Hey you ready to get started we have a couple of games plan and then we will open gifts."She replied

I followed her in,everything looked great,mom fixed chicken wings,chips an pretzels which I was starving."Can we all eat first"I offered.

"Yea we can do that we don't want the baby to starve now"Lydia joked giving me a plate.

"No"I joked back.

"Alright everyone after we eat we will play at least one game then open gifts"Lydia said everyone looking at her.

Everyone sat and ate their food and talked with each other I was sitting by Scott and Lydia who were talking in secret about the game were playing after everyone was done eating Lydia had everyone get a pen and a piece of paper because we were playing a game where how many words you can get out of of the baby's first and middle name.

"Alright everyone begin,you have ten minutes starting now"She said setting the timer.

"Scott quit trying to help Allison"She said half smiling.

"I'm not"He said innocently but failed and laughed.

Ten minutes was was up and who ever wins will get a prize.

"Okay let see who won"Lydia said checking everyone's' paper.

"Okay the winner is Mrs Argent with 25 words."Lydia said surprised

"Wow I only got 15"I said.

Mom got a basket of lotions and scented candles after 'while everyone left and I helped clean up after that Scott went up with me and took a nap. I got good gifts from everyone

A few hours later 9:00 pm:

I woke up from my two hour nap and Scott was still snoring away I lightly shook him.

"Scott it is 7:00 do you want to wake up?"I asked.

"Yeah I have to get home soon"He replied sitting up.

"Well if mom lets you do you wanna stay here tonight"I asked.

Scott got a curious look on his face."Yea sure"He replied putting a shirt over his head.

"okay I'll call her and ask if u can"I said getting my phone out.

"I dialed mom's phone number and it started ringing her and dad went to a movie.

"Mom hey I was wondering if Scott can spend the night tonight?"I asked hoping the answer was yes.

"Yeah but just tonight"She replied.

"OK thanks mom Love you"I replied happily.

"Love you to sweetie"We hung up after that.

"She said just for tonight"I smiled sadly.

"So did you like the stuff that we got from everyone?"Scott asked.

"Yeah I definitely love the bassinet that your mother got us,the baby will be in there until he is about 4 months old."I told him.

"Wow I didn't know that"He said sounding amazed.

"Okay do you want to watch some TV I finally have HBO and other channels up here"I asked getting the remote."

"Sure let's see if one of the Twilight movies are on HBO"He said.

"Yeah you just like New moon because of Leah"I said teasing him,

He threw a pillow at started watching the movie but I caught myself dozing off again and I fell into a deep,Scott fell back to sleep as well and we slept the rest of the night.

* * *

**Two months later (Nine months pregnant 2 days after due date) This scene is going to be short.(Sorry)**

**The birth  
**

(Allison's pov)

I was getting ready for my doctor's appointment with Dr Wilson,it will be my last one with,I was getting the car keys and we were heading out the door she actually wanted to see me because I was two days after my due date which is normal because your first is always your longest delivery. I was grabbing my purse when all of a sudden I felt something trickling down my leg,it was water.

"Scott I don't think I will be seeing her today"

"Why?"He asked confused.

"My water just broke"I said calmly.

"Okay come on and I'll take you to the hospital,how far along are your contractions?"He asked panicking.

"They are ten minutes apart call Dr. Wilson and let her know were going to the hospital."I demanded.

"Dr Wilson this is Scott McCall I'm just letting you know Allison has gone into labor"He said into the phone

"She said she is already at the hospital so were all good"

"Ow these hurt"I said painfully.

"Okay were almost there"He replied soothingly.

"Okay"

We now pulled up at the hospital and went right in thehy got me a wheelchair and they took me right back.I was hooked up to a machine and a fetal monitor so they can keep an eye on the baby.

"Okay Allison we are going to check to see if your dilated"Dr Wilson expressed.

She checked me which was really uncomfortable."Okay Allison your only 3 centimeters,you have a long day ahead of you"She replied.

"Scott call your mom,my mom and dad and the gang" He nodded.

"Hello Mrs Argent I'm calling to let you know Allison just went into labor were at the hospital right now"

"Okay we will be right up" She said and hung up.

"I called everybody else and told them to come up but it will take a while for the and Jackson are coming up later."He said coming back in the room and took my hand again.

"How fast are they coming?"

"Ten minutes still"

3 hours later:

I was three hours into the labor and it was 3:00 doctor came back in to check on me.

"Okay Allison were doing the same thing like before"

She put on gloves and checked me once again."Okay you are now 6 centimeters,you still have quite a bit time left do you want an epidural?"She asked.

"Yes that would be really nice"I said and Scott laughed.

"Shut up"I said knew I wasn't playing.

They gave me the stuff through my Iv and I was fine for a little while,my contractions were five minutes apart which meant my body is getting ready for the baby to come out soon.

"Mom can you go get me some ice so I can chew some"I asked.

"Sure sweetie let me go get a nurse."She said and left.I nodded.

"Scott will you rub my back for me"I asked said yes.

Scott rubbed my back and that took the pain off a little mom came back a few minutes later with some crushed ice and I chewed that up.

3 1/2 hours later

The labor pains were unbearable,Dr Wilson came in to check on me again it was now 7:20pm.

"Okay Allison it is time to push you are dilated ten now"She said and I sighed with relief.

Scott was the only one that was gonna be with me,he was wearing green scrubs,he actually looked funny.

"Okay Allison Push,1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 and let go" She said.

"Once again push"

I did the same thing and she said she could see the head.

"Alright Allison give me one big push and your baby will be in the world".

"I can't I'm tired and Scott you are never touching me again."I replied tiredly.

"Come one Allison you can do it"She reassured me.

I gave one big push and the baby was here I heard a baby's cry"

"You did it,Landon is here"He said kissing my forehead.

They washed the baby off and handed him to me"

"Awe he is so cute,he looks just like you Scott"I said smiling down at Landon

"I know"

Everyone came to see him and thought he is so was cute they took turns holding born February 15 2012 at 7:40 weighing 7lbs 3 ounces 19 inches long.I am so happy and overwhelmed with joy and so is Scott.I'm glad the test was positive.

**The End!**

**I hope everyone enjoyed reading this please tell me if it seems bunched up or if I miss any errors because i do check my work but doc manager cuts my words off and I dont know me four days to write.  
**

**Thanks**

** SamiLynn23:)  
**


End file.
